pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
002 - A Biscuit in Peril! The Road to Viridian City!
"Nature hates you. Nature wants you to die." Episode Synopsis Welcome back! Rose and Cobalt are on their journey to become pokemon masters but there's a long road ahead of them. Today Cobalt catches a pokemon, Rose helps a scared boy, and they both meet the most peculiar Psyduck. Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in a brand new episode of Pokemon World Tour United! Episode Summary Rose and Cobalt begin the episode on Route 1, immediately after catching Pudge and Otto. As they head back towards the road, Bango finds a Poison-type TM lying on the ground. As Rose picks it up, she notices a patch of rustling grass, and has Bango use Roar to startle a Rattata and Sentret out of a patch of grass. As they proceed north to Viridian City, they encounter their first ledge. Rose edges around it to avoid walking through a patch of grass; Cobalt marches straight through the patch of grass instead. They encounter some Butterfree hovering over a patch of flowers; after they both take pictures of it, they engage it in battle. Cobalt uses Treble to attack it; the Butterfree is able to get a Confusion attack off on Treble before Bango uses Bite to damage one of the lobes of its wings. Cobalt uses a fast pitch to successfully catch the Butterfree (Minuet). The battle completed, Cobalt enters Scared Mom Mode, and they make a beeline to Viridian City. Rose vaults up and over the second ledge encountered, impressing another person on the route. He and his Lillipup are stuck on a ledge. He introduces himself as Victor, and his Lilllipup as Biscuit, and asks for Rose's help in getting down, since she's a Jenny. Rose Guiles Victor into thinking that she's a full police officer, and guides him down the ledge. Cobalt loops around the back of the ledge and takes a picture of Biscuit's butt, scaring him off the ledge. Rose takes a picture with Biscuit, and Victor gives them two Potions as a thank-you before leaving for Pallet Town. They continue on to Viridian City, spotting a Hoothoot, Pichu and Shinx on the way (none of whom are engaged in battle or caught). In Viridian City, Rose peeks inside Jenny's Parcel, only to find dossiers that she decides are too boring to worry about. At the Pokémon Center, they heal their Pokémon and Rose takes a selfie with the attending Chansey. They also meet a small boy with a Magby, reading a Safari Book. Rose and Cobalt talk to him while they take pictures of and with his Magby. He mentions a pond nearby that has Magikarp in it, and offers to help them hatch their Eggs with Magby's Flamethrower, which the Center's Nurse Joy quickly nixes. In the hubbub, Rose and Cobalt leave for the Police Station. At the Station, Cobalt is introduced to the Viridian Jenny Force, and thinks he's having a fever dream because of their similar appearances and habit of speaking in unison. The Station's Pokémon Force includes several Growlithe and an Alakazam, as well as Private Psy and WATTson in attendance. Rose leads Cobalt into the office space, and delivers the Parcel to Odessa Jenny, her grandmother. Rose and Odessa speak about Rose's decision to go on a Pokémon journey; Odessa pulls the "It's not bad, just different" line on Rose, but then says that she's proud of her. Cobalt and Rose take the opportunity to take pictures with Private Psy. While taking her selfie, Rose notices Alakazam's aura turn red and notifies the other Jennies. Alakazam opens its glowing eyes and projects an image of two people hidden in a cloud of smoke. There is a crash, and the episode ends. Cast Alan Sells as GM/Victor/Everyone Else/Everything Else Jake Mason as Rose Jenny Josh Nichols as Cobalt Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of these characters: ** Victor and Biscuit ** Odessa Jenny ** Private Psy and Voltorb * In Pokémon World Tour: United, ledges are about three feet/one yard/one meter tall. * The show's first fanart is mentioned: Sky Ertl's fanart of Rose with Bango, and Cobalt punching Otto. * Jake mentions the first guest player of the series will be making their debut in 006. Category:Episodes